A New Family
by dragonoffire3
Summary: When the Dursleys go to Washington on Buissness, little does Faith Potter know that she is about to gain a whole new family. Fem!Harry! WARNING: RAPE and ABUSE! Set the summer before second year. UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Family**

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.

Chapter 1

Faith P.O.V

I sighed as I placed my book back in my trunk as the train pulled into the station. I had just finished my first year at Hogwarts, and it was time for me to go back to the Dursleys. I looked up as I felt Hermione's hand on my arm. She smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back at her, silently thanking her for her equally silent encouragement. I could make it through the summer. I had friends who I could talk to now. It was different now. No matter what the Dursleys put me through this summer, I had people who I could talk to, people who would listen.

Me, Hermione and Ron left the train, and we said our goodbyes on the platform. I placed my trunk and Hedwig's cage on a trolley, and pushed the trolley through the barrier to the muggle area of the train station. I saw the Dursleys a little way away from the barrier, and walked over to them.

"Hurry up Girl!" Vernon said. "We have things to do!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." I said timidly, averting my eyes and trying to look small.

He led his wife, son and me out to the car park, and to the car. I placed my trunk into the boot of the car, and noticed several suitcases in the boot. I sat in the car, with Hedwig's cage on my lap.

As the car pulled out of the car park, Uncle Vernon began his explanation of the suitcases in the trunk. "I have been given a great opportunity by my employers girl! I have been offered the chance to go to Washington D.C to do business with our American counterpart. Now Mrs. Fig is indisposed, so unfortunately we have to take you with us. We have arranged a passport for you. We are going to pick it up, and get a photo placed on it, and then we are heading for the airport. Now, we don't want to hear a thing from you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I said. "Should I write one of my friends a note, and send Hedwig to her, to stay with her while we're in America."

"Yes."

I pulled a piece of parchment from the small bag I had on me, and a quill and an ink well. I wrote a quick note to Hermione, explaining everything, and I opened Hedwig's cage. I gave her the note, and told her to go to Hermione. I lowered the car window, and Hedwig took off.

It didn't take very long to get my passport finalised, and then we were on our way to the airport. That was when I realised that catching a plane was nothing but endless waiting. I sat a few seats away from my relatives when waiting for our flight to be called. Then I realised that I had been given a seat quite far away from the Dursleys. Not that I cared. I wouldn't have to put up with them for thirteen hours at least.

Little did I know that my life was going to change quite drastically, or that I was going to change the lives of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team at N.C.I.S.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, do you like it? Should I continue? Let me know please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning! Rape!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Faith P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked out the window of the hotel room I was in. The Dursleys were all out. Vernon was at work, Petunia was shopping, and Merlin knows what Dudley was doing. I had managed to do all my homework, but know I was completely bored. I had been told, no ordered, that I was not to go out of the room, unless either my horse like aunt, or whale like uncle had given me permission. And I hadn't been given permission.

So, when my fat lard of an Uncle came charging into the room, ranting and raving about idiots in business, I was in prime position to suffer from the receiving end of his temper.

I tried my best to make myself look as small as possible, but being the only other person in the room, and his favourite punch bag, it wasn't going to work. I was pulled to my feet from the chair, and thrown into the wall. I received a fist to the stomach, causing me to double over, gagging. I had to force myself not to cry out. It only got worse if I cried out.

"My bad luck is because of you freak! If we had never taken you in, I would have been having better luck you ungrateful brat! You put some sort of curse on me, didn't you? We took you in, we gave you house room, and food, and how do you repay us? By cursing me! I'm going to teach you a lesson and put you in your rightful place, freak!"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't! I swear!" I said. I heard him unzip his trousers. I started to struggle, and ended up with Dursleys thick meaty hand around my neck. I felt my jeans being undone and pushed down. I cried and tried to kick, but found myself pinned to the wall by his big body.

"Please- don't!" I begged.

Dursley thrust into me, and I cried out as I felt the pain as I was stretched, and my barrier was broken. I tried to block out the pain, and retreat within myself as he kept going, but it was too hard. All I could feel were the thrusts, and the pain they caused.

Then I heard a massive bang. Dursley was pulled off me, and I fell to the floor. I curled my body into a foetal position, sobbing. I was acutely aware of shouting, but it all seemed blurred together to me. Someone placed a blanket over me, and I clutched at it. My eyes were screwed shut as I tried to distinguish between the shouting. It was becoming clearer to me as the seconds ticked by.

"The ungrateful little freak needed to be taught her place!" I heard Dursley shout. "You have no jurisdiction over me! I'm a British citizen!"

"We caught you assaulting a minor, on American soil. You'll go down, be it here, or in Britain, but I'll make sure you go down. And there's also the fact of your violent temper, and a dead marine a few doors down. That could make you a suspect." Another man's voice said.

"Uhh, boss… I think the girl's like my family." Another male voice said.

"And what makes you think that DiNozzo?" The first strange voice asked.

"Her trunk. It has the Hogwarts crest on it."

"Hogwarts?" This voice was female.

"It's a school. In Scotland for… well, magic."

"FREAKS! All of them!"

"It seems her family doesn't like her for her magic, and mine didn't like me for my lack of it." one of the voices, DiNozzo, said.

"McGee, phone Ducky. Tell him to prepare for a live patient. And then I want you to take him," the first stranger, the boss, spat the word him, "in."

"Yes boss." A new voice said. There was movement and allot of angry shouts from Dursley, and then silence.

I became aware of someone kneeling down beside me. I opened my eyes to see the blurred outline of a man with grey hair. He slid my glasses onto my face, and I blinked as he came into focus.

"What's your name?" He asked softly. It was the boss of the others who had entered the room.

"F-Faith." I stammered.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs. Can you sit up?"

I nodded, and started to push myself up. I was shaking terribly, and I felt Gibbs' hands steadying me as I got into a sitting position, while I kept the blanket covering the entire lower half of my body.

I looked around to see two others in the room. A man and a woman. All three were wearing navy coloured jackets with yellow letters spelling out N.C.I.S. The man was standing by the closet, which my trunk had been pulled out of, and the woman was standing just behind Gibbs.

The woman was muttering in another language as she glared at the door. The man smiled reassuringly at me. He opened my trunk, and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and threw them to me. "Here you go." He said.

I caught them when thy were still a bit away from me, using my seeker reflexes. "Thanks." I said quietly, looking down.

"This is Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, and Officer Ziva David." Gibbs said.

"Just call me Tony."

The woman stopped muttering, and smiled kindly at me. "Call me Ziva." I smiled weakly back.

"We're going to take you back to N.C.I.S. and have our M.E. examine you, ok?" Gibbs asked.

I nodded, and he smiled and stood up. He motioned to Ziva and Tony to turn their backs, and when the three of them weren't looking, I stood up, and dressed myself. After I had slipped the old battered pair of trainers onto my feet, I cleared my throat. The three turned, and Ziva came over to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. She then led me out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I swear this will be the only rape scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Faith P.O.V

I was tense for the whole car journey. I knew that Gibbs, Ziva and Tony meant me no harm, but I was still tense around them. Tony tried to get me to talk by talking about school. Considering the glances shared between Gibbs and Ziva, that was surprising.

"So, what's your favourite subject?" he asked. "In school I mean."

"Well, I like Transfiguration." I said, tentatively.

"Ahh, Minnie. I remember her from my first year, when my parents still believed that they could get me to do magic, stern as hell. Still didn't stop Sirius and James messing around though."

"They your friends?" I asked.

"Were." Tony sighed. "One's dead, the other's in prison. But I lost contact with all of them about a whole year before the incident kicked off."

"My father's name was James." I said.

"Yeah? Mothers name Lilly?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I think my friend James, and your father, are one in the same."

"Oh."

"They were good people, your parent's I mean. I'm sorry that you didn't get to know them better."

"Yeah, well, I guess when an evil megalomaniac wants you dead, you don't stand a chance."

"You did though. I mean, the killing curse rebounded off you."

"Sheer dumb luck, as Professor McGonagall would say." I sighed. "Professor Dumbledore said it was because mum sacrificed herself for me. It allowed blood wards to be put around the Dursleys house. He can't get to me within the wards."

"Who's this 'he'?" Gibbs asked from behind the steering wheel.

"Voldemort. Dark bastard if ever there was one." Tony said.

I looked at him incredulously. "I would have thought you'd have been afraid."

"Of what? A name? And anyway, he's gone. That curse rebounded off you, and hit him. Hasn't been seen since."

"He has. Just before the end of the school year. Turns out, he was attached to the back of the head of the defence against the dark arts teacher." Gibbs almost swerved in shock at that.

"How in the world could someone be attached to the back of someone else's head?" He asked.

"Voldemort was ripped from his body. His spirit latched onto animals, but then Quirrell came by, and he allowed Voldemort to possess him." I shrugged. This was easier to talk about. "He's still out there, he may not have a body, but he's there. Waiting. He'll be back. I know it."

"Jeez." Tony said. "You'll be at the top of his hit list."

I snorted. "Like I didn't already know that one. Just because I 'defeated' him when I was one. I can't even remember it. There's just this green light."

Just then, Gibbs pulled up to the N.C.I.S building. The car went through the security checks, and he pulled into a space. I got out of the car with the three agents, and followed them into the building, ignoring the pain in my body that came of what happened. I was lead to a desk, and given a visitor's pass, after being signed in. Ziva once again had her arm round my shoulders, in a comforting gesture, which I leant into. It was the first gesture that I'd ever received that was even remotely motherly that I could remember.

The three agents lead me to an elevator, which went down, to a corridor that lead to what looked like a morgue that I'd seen on one of Dudley's T.V. shows. There was an older man there, closing one of the metal doors on the wall. He turned as we entered, and smiled. "Ah, Jethro! This is the live patient you told me to prepare for?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yes Ducky, this is Faith. We found her a few doors down from the marine, being… attacked, by her Uncle."

"By attacked do you mean…?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Right, well, come and take a seat on the table for me, my dear, and we'll have a look at you."

I stole a nervous look at the three agents who'd taken me out of the room, and they nodded at me encouragingly. I walked over to the table, and sat on the table. I was tense as Ducky went through his examination of me, and took bloods, but it didn't seem to faze him. He probably expected it. In the end, he prescribed me some painkillers, the pill, and advised me to talk to people about what happened, and anything else. He was just about done, when the door opened, and a young man in scrubs and glasses came in.

"Ah, Mister Palmer, can I ask you to take some blood samples from Faith here to Abby, please." It wasn't a request.

"Sure, Dr. Mallard." He said. He took the blood samples, smiled at me, and left.

"Well, so far, other than the obvious, you seem to be in good health." Ducky said.

I nodded, and jumped down from the table. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"It's no problem my dear. If you feel off, just come and see me."

I nodded, and then walked back to Gibbs, Ziva and Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please Review!<strong>


	4. Adoption Notice

**ADOPTION NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY, AND SEVERAL OTHERS, ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAD TO GO AWAY FROM THE SITE, AND NOW MY MUSE HAS GONE. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS OR ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE LABELLED. I AM SO SORRY, BUT WITH WORK PILLING ON, AND NEW IDEAS FOR STORIES PUSHING OUT THE OLD ONES, I JUST CAN'T DO IT. MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY RETURN TO THEM, BUT NOT TODAY. **


End file.
